The Stopped Show
The Stopped Show is the twelfth episode of Season 5 of BoJack Horseman. It premiered with the rest of Season 5 on September 14, 2018. Synopsis In the midst of the latest PR crisis, Princess Carolyn gets a life-changing opportunity. With Diane's help, BoJack finally faces the music. Plot The episode begins at Todd's office at WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com. Todd is angry with Flip and Princess Carolyn for stopping production on Philbert. Flip and Princess Carolyn explain a stunt went wrong, and someone got "a little strangled", which some crew members filmed and might leak to the press. Todd wants to pull the plug on production to "cut losses", but after Flip and Princess Carolyn protest,he reluctantly agrees to give them one more chance to fix things. BoJack is sitting in his living room, with the imagery around him looking disoriented. This ends as he gets a call from Princess Carolyn. She tells BoJack, who is in a hungover state and does not remember what happened in the previous episode at all, to not watch TV, go on the Internet, or take any phone calls until she gets there. She then calls Stuart to draft an e-mail to Biscuits Braxby to set up an interview, but she puts him on hold when she gets a surprise call from Sadie, who is in the hospital in labor. Sadie asks Princess Carolyn how fast she can get to Eden and tells her that her boyfriend left her, her mom stole her truck, and she wants to give her the baby. A flustered Princess Carolyn tells Sadie it’s all happening so fast and tells her she’ll have to call her back. However, Sadie warns her if she isn’t here by the time the baby is born she’s giving it to someone else. Mr. Peanutbutter goes to visit Diane, wanting to talk about how they had sex after the Philbert premier. He feels guilty about cheating on Pickles, and he hasn’t told her yet. Diane tells him to just tell her the truth, but Mr. Peanutbutter wants her to do it because he’s not good at giving bad news and she is. Diane refuses, saying it isn’t right she, his ex-wife, should explain to his girlfriend that he cheated on her with his ex-wife. She says she felt really shitty after he left that night, but when Mr. Peanutbutter assumes he made her feel that way, she rants about how she always feels like garbage. Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes that she feels that way, but this is the first time he’s ever felt that way, and he doesn’t know what to do. Diane says he should feel that way, and the two get up in each other’s faces as they argue, before making out and beginning to have sex again. While sitting down with him on his deck, Princess Carolyn learns BoJack has no memory of what happened the previous night. She explains that Gina got injured, footage of it got out, and some people may have the impression that he was trying to hurt Gina. Princess Carolyn says that he and Gina are going to have a sit-down interview with Biscuits Braxby and talk about the incident, and Gina and BoJack will convince Biscuts they were just doing their job as actors-nothing more, and nothing less. She then apologizes to BoJack for the show getting messy and not looking out for him enough, but BoJack says he can take care of himself, and she has a lot on her plate. Princess Carolyn assumes everything will be more settled once she gets a baby. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane lay naked on her floor. As they get dressed, Mr. Peanutbutter says he’ll talk to Pickles, and tell her he and Diane are getting back together. Diane tells him she doesn’t want to get back together with him, even though he still loves her. In his trailer, Princess Carolyn introduces BoJack to Biscuits Braxby, the interviewer. She goes over the game plan with BoJack on how the interview will go down. After she leaves, BoJack begs Princess Carolyn to let him see the video of the incident so that he knows what he’s talking about. She reluctantly does, and BoJack learns what he did while high on pills - he strangled Gina. Diane goes to eat with Stefani. Stefani tells her that the website is leaning towards video and that they want her to be the face of the company. Diane declines because she can't be a trusted news source or role model for anyone. Stefani tells her that Diane holds herself to an impossible standard. It’s toxic for her social life and that she has to learn how to forgive. On set, Princess Carolyn gets bombarded by Tracy from the adoption agency. Tracy asks her why she isn't in North Carolina getting her baby. Princess Carolyn tells her that she needs to handle the PR problem first, and afterward, she’ll catch the first plane to North Carolina. Tracy tells her if she’s too busy for a child, she won’t give it the attention it deserves. She knows what it’s like because her own mother worked all the time, making her feel all alone, and she never met her dad or twin brother, because their parents separate when they were babies, leaving her with half of a gold medallion. S Stuart interrupts her saying her story is boring, and who hasn’t been separated from their twin and still wears their half of a medallion. He then reveals he wears the matching half to Tracy’s medallion but they don’t catch on. Tracy tells Princess Carolyn that her point is not every woman is meant to be a mom, and maybe she should just live her life. Princess Carolyn starts freaking out, and orders Tracy to leave as the interview is about to start. BoJack arrives on set and notices Gina already sitting down. He greets her and says she looks good, but Gina says the makeup covers up the bruises, and she just wants to get the interview done. BoJack tells Gina he’s going to come clean about everything. Gina angrily demands he doesn’t- he assaulted her, and if there was any justice he’d be in jail, but her career is finally taking off, and she doesn’t want to be known as "the girl that got strangled by BoJack Horseman". She wants to be known for her talent and doesn’t want him to define her. She says she’ll be amicable to him on set, but other than that she doesn’t want anything to do with him. Biscuits arrives and they begin the interview. BoJack lies and says what they want to hear. After, Gina leaves the room. Henry Fondle the sex robot begins to lose power but an employee takes he is saying the wrong way. It leads to an allegation of sexual harassment that is broadcast on MSNBSea. This leads to Philbert being canceled. Princess Carolyn says it's all over but Flip says that they just need to find the show a new home. Flip turns around but Princess Carolyn is gone. Todd and Henry Fondle are walking out of the building when another executive offers Henry a job. Todd says that he has to show Henry something. BoJack goes to visit Diane. He asks her to write one of her takedowns about him but to leave Gina out of it. Diane says that she's done writing for him or about him. That he needs to take responsibility for himself. BoJack says he doesn't know how to do that. Todd takes Henry out to a field with a lone tree on it. He "kills" Henry. Princess Carolyn is holding her new baby. Diane drives BoJack to Pastiches Malibu Rehabilitation Center. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Pickles that he needs to talk to her. But instead of telling her the truth he asks her to marry him. BoJack wonders if he gets sober if he'll be the same person that he's always been. Diane says that's a possibility. BoJack says he wants to go home. Diane says he has two choices: go home and keep doing what he's been doing for his whole life or see what these guys have to say. BoJack asks why she's being so nice to him. Diane goes into a story about how she helped a former friend from high-school go through a rough patch even after that friend abandoned her, in the same way, Diane says that BoJack's her best friend and he needs her. She helps him rehearse what he will tell the receptionist, waves goodbye, watches as he enters, and then leaves. Intro Differences * The regular intro has been reinstated. * Gina no longer appears in BoJack's house. * Princess Carolyn and Diane are gone from the Philbert set. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5